Deth and the City
by Rosie McLovin
Summary: A SatC and Metalocalypse crossover. When Dethklok comes to New York for a concert, Carrie and company couldn't resist checking out the show. Of course, they couldn't resist checking out the hot band members either...
1. Chapter 1

**Deth and the City**

**by RoseDincht**

**

* * *

_New York. For being a citizen in the city that never sleeps, I can't help but wonder from time to time: just what is it that keeps this place up and running 24/7? Could it be the insane amount of business in this area? Could it be the endless and undying traffic in our streets? Or could it be Samantha keeping half the city awake whenever she takes a new guy home for the night? There are just so many possibilities and theories as to what keeps the city awake. _**

_But after an indefinate amount of time spent contemplating, I have finally found the answer. __It isn't the business or the traffic that keeps this city up all night. It's most definately the music._

_The day I discovered this amazing relevation started off with the usual get together._

* * *

Carrie Bradshaw stepped into the cafe and sat down at the table just as Charlotte finished ordering some appetizers. As usual, Carrie was given a warm welcome, took her seat, and ordered a drink. That was when Samantha started off the morning gossip.

"Last night, I met this _fascinating _young man outside of that bar your boyfriend owns." the blonde directed that comment right at Miranda as she spoke those last few words.

Miranda rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Ex. _EX_." she snapped.

Samantha shook her hand at her and continued. "Well anyways, after a long night, he made a confession."

The other three women focused their attention _completely_ on the blonde.

* * *

_I had to admit that I was worried. With Samantha, who knows what kind of confession it was. Needless to say, we were all prepared for the worst._

* * *

"He's married!?" Charlotte cried.

Samantha drew back instantly. "Pssht! No!"

As Charlotte sighed with relief, Miranda followed up. "_He_ used to be a _she_?"

Samantha narrowed her eyes at the redhead as if she lost her mind. "As if!"

Then Carrie followed up. "He's one of our ex's?"

The blonde just sighed with defeat and reached into her purse. "Alright, alright! Since you guys are so fucking paranoid, I'll just get right to it." with that, she placed the purse on the table, dug through it for a minute or so, and then slapped down four pieces of paper onto the table just as the waitress came walking up with her food.

* * *

_For a long time we just sat there and stared at them. This wasn't just paper. These were concert tickets. And not just any concert tickets..._

* * *

"You see now? He's into a particular rock band. Excuse me. _METAL_ band, as he likes to put it." Samantha leaned back in her chair and took a drink from her martini. "I would have broken up with him immediately if he hadn't shown me his rock poster. That one guitarist looks _incredibly_ fuckable."

Charlotte gaped at the tickets, then took one into her hand. After a moment, she looked up at Samantha. "Dethklok? _DETHKLOK?_ Your boyfriend listens to this... _devil music_!?"

Samantha made a look of absolute disgust while nodding her head slightly. "I know..." then she pointed at Carrie. "You wouldn't believe how this all happened. We were outside of that bar, and he seemed like a cute little thing. Nicest ass I've seen in a long time..."

Carrie just sighed. "Oh dear, this is going to be tragic."

Samantha took a sip from her drink and continued. "So one thing led to another and I was blowing him in the bathroom. After chasing off all of the customers and employees from the bathroom, we took a ride back to his place for a 'glass of wine and other activities' as he likes to put it. But as soon as we made it into his room, it was as if a house dropped on me."

* * *

_It wouldn't have surprised me. I never heard the music myself, but I've seen the fans of that particular band. They can get pretty decked out from time to time. If Samantha says a house landed on her, that could only mean one thing: she was sucked out of New York and landed in Oz._

* * *

"His room was disgusting!" she made a sour face. "The walls were covered with that band's posters. His dirty laundry was covering the floor, his bed wasn't made, there was a red lava lamp, and then he flipped on the stereo and that devil music as Charlotte puts it came blasting out of the speakers." she waved her hand to emphasize. "I swear to God, I thought I was trippin' in there. I thought that little bastard slipped something in my drink and I was fucking trippin'."

Charlotte hushed her nervously, then placed the ticket onto the table. "You're in a public place, keep it down." she whispered. "But if you didn't like it then why did you take these tickets?"

* * *

_The response wasn't anything too surprising for Miranda and I. But the look on Charlotte's face definately said otherwise._

* * *

"The band's coming into town and I'm going." was Samantha's response. "And I'm taking all of you right along with me."

Miranda and Carrie just groaned. Charlotte gasped in horror. "What? No way! I'm not going to listen to that... that... evil excuse for _music_! I wouldn't be caught dead at one of those concerts!"

Carrie, who was observing one of the tickets while all of this had taken place, decided to put her two cents in. "Well, the band's really popular. People would literally sign their lives away for a chance to see them in concert. There has to be something about them that's good."

Miranda took a nice long drink and then threw her two cents in as well. "They sign their lives away to hear a bunch of screaming and shouting. I don't understand it one bit. You sign those _pain wavers _things and pretty much say 'Hey! It's okay if you dismember me! I won't sue you because you have great music!' It should be outlawed and those guys should be sent to jail." she leaned back in her chair with an annoyed look. "So fuck that, I'm not going to one of those concerts if I have to sign that piece of shit."

Samantha groaned with frustration. "But that's the thing! I dont' want to say _no_ to this guy just yet, okay? It's bad enough I accepted the ticket, let alone ask for three more for each of you!" she took another sip. "Listen, to be honest, I'm actually kind of curious about this band. I want to know why they're so popular. And I want to get backstage and fuck that guitarist."

Carrie shrugged at that. "The truth comes out." she said, then sighed. "So what do you need us, for?"

Samantha pointed at Carrie. "Oh come on, you write articles about all sorts of good sex. Why would you want to miss out on an opportunity to sleep with quite possibly the greatest band on the face of the planet?" then she pointed at Charlotte and Miranda. "And we need to hang out more often, so you two are coming along for the ride."

* * *

_I had to admit that she was right. I heard that the band was coming to New York for a concert, and couldn't help but wonder if I should somehow tie the greatest metal band in the world into the greatest newspaper in New York. I'd probably get new readers that way. The fans practically worship anything and everything related to that band. If Carrie Bradshaw was sleeping with the lead singer or one of the musicians, I'm sure she'd be worshipped as well._

_Charlotte however wasn't thrilled about this at all._

* * *

"You should have asked me before you made him get me a ticket!" she protested. "I mean... I don't even_ like _that band, Samantha!"

Miranda nodded in agreement. "I'm not too crazy about that kind of music either. But if by any chance we can get into the concert without signing those pain wavers, then I'm all for it."

Charlotte whipped her head in her direction, her jaws dropping. "Miranda! How could you!?"

Miranda gave her a look. "Hey, hey. Curiousity is killing me. I want to see why they're so popular too."

Samantha crossed her arms. "Now are you going to stop being pissy and come hang out with us that night? I'd hate to exclude you, especially since I want you to be there with me."

* * *

_It took Charlotte quite awhile before she finally agreed into coming that night. To be honest, I don't think it was because she was being Samantha's friend. Deep down, I think she was curious too..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Deth and the City**

_That night, the ladies and I made the horrible mistake of dressing up as if we were going to a cocktail party instead of a rock concert. We realized this when our taxi dropped us off and we were surrounded by a sea of multi-colored spiked hair, black clothes, chains, and missing limbs. And all eyes fell right on us._

* * *

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Charlotte hissed at her friend.

* * *

_Charlotte was wearing a pair of black pumps and a one piece black dress that ended at her knees. Her hair was wavy, her make up was perfect, but her choice in jewelry made her look as if she was attending a funeral. All eyes fell on her, and her crucifix necklace._

* * *

"Like I knew people dressed this way to a concert. You think I would associate myself with these _freaks?_ The only reason I'm dating one is because he's good in bed." was Samantha's retort.

* * *

_Samantha had a one piece dress as well. It was a dark blue color and ended at her midthighs. She wore a pair of knee-high black stilettos, a black jacket with blue fur on the collar, and a pair of silver earrings. Her blonde hair was curled up, her make up was a little heavier then usual, but overall she probably looked the best out of all of us._

* * *

"I certainly feel out of place here. Someone else should take my ticket, I'm leaving." said a very nervous Miranda.

* * *

_Miranda was wearing yet another one piece black dress with a haltertop. Like Samantha, it ended at her midthighs and showed off her slim legs very well. She wore a pair of black high heels, but no jewelery. I noticed that her hair was a little spikier then usual, and she used lighter make up. Out of all of us, she was the most underdressed, but that didn't stop her from feeling as if she stuck out like a sore thumb._

* * *

"Just relax... I'm sure it'll be fine." Carrie said, reassuring her friend. "Once the music starts playing, people aren't going to be looking at us."

* * *

_I however... felt completely ridiculous._

_If Carrie Bradshaw was to die, but leave one important word of wisdom for the entire word to follow, she would say this: Never wear pink to a Dethklok concert. Ever._

_Although my knee-high pink stilettos were to die for when I bought them, I felt absolutely ridiculous in them when I stepped infront of this crowd. My dress was pink and puffy (with no sleeves) that ending just above my knees. A carried around a small, pink purse, work a gold chain with a pink gem in the center, and my hair was smoothed and straightened and looked similiar to an Egyptian queen. _

_There is nothing more painful then to be looked down upon as a complete and utter fool from people who walk around like it's Halloween on a daily basis. That, my friends, is the worst feeling anybody could ever have._

* * *

"Ain't this great?" Samantha's date, Todd Mack Farlane, put his arm around her shoulders and began to lead her towards the arena. "Come on, ladies! Let's go!" 

Samantha put on an amused face, as if she was overjoyed to feel such humiliation. Carrie feared that at any moment, Samantha was going to rip Todd's arm right out of his socket and feed it to these cannibalistic looking fans. Because Carrie didn't have money for bail, she prayed that it wouldn't go that far. She turned her attention from Samantha and Todd to Charlotte, who looked absolutely overwhelmed. She put an arm around her friend and walked her towards the arena.

"Hey, snap out of it." Carrie said. "You look great. Don't let these guys tell you different."

Charlotte nodded with uncertainty, and Carrie knew that the pressure was just piling up on the poor girl. The sooner the show started, the better. When all of the attention was off of Charlotte, Carrie was certain that she would feel much better. However, the attention wouldn't leave the girls anytime soon. The moment someone waved a pain waver in the girls' faces was the moment Miranda flipped out.

"As fucking if!" she snapped, slapping the paper out of the employee's hand. "We don't even want to be here! We're certainly not signing our lives away to a band we don't even like!"

* * *

_Every person in this place turned in their direction. All eyes were on us once again, and believe me, the looks they gave us were anything but pleasant. It was as if we were in the middle of a Jewish wedding and shouted "NAZI" at the top of our lungs. I thought for sure that the mob was going to rip us into pieces._

_That however... didn't stop Miranda at all._

* * *

The furious redhead looked right at the crowd with a look that was just as fierce. "What? Are you going to attack us now!? Huh? That'd be the smart! Yeah! Go ahead and attack us when we didn't sign that pain waver bullshit! So we can sue you and your stupid band for every penny they got! You'll certainly show us!" 

Charlotte was pale. Deathly pale. And clinging to Carrie's arm tightly. Disturbed by all the attention, Carrie took Miranda by the arm and hissed in her ear, "Knock if off before they fucking kill us."

Samantha sighed, then walked up to the employee. "Hey, listen... about these pain wavers. If you pretend that you never saw us..." she licked her lips and smirked. "I'm sure I'll make it worth your while."

* * *

_Leave it to Samantha to save our asses. After a few minutes spent giving the man a blow-by-blow description of what she would do to him if he let us go, we got into the arena and made our way to the tenth row from the stage. Charlotte still looked frightened, and we were still given a series of mean looks, but everything seemed to calm down a bit._

* * *

"I can't believe you went on a tirade like that!" Carrie hissed at Miranda in a low voice. "You could have gotten us killed! You see how crazy these fans are!" 

Miranda glared and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, I was just mad... I mean hell, if I don't even want to be here then why should I sign my life away to these pricks?"

Carrie glanced over at Charlotte, who was stiff as a board. Her eyes were huge and she still looked very pale. "Well, you certainly scared the hell out of Charlotte."

Samantha stepped away from Todd for a few seconds and proceeded over towards the girls, a very annoyed look on her face. "Well I hope you're happy, Miranda. Because of you I have to get gangbanged by five of these crazy fucking pigs _and_ blow that employee. The shit I do for you girls. Honestly..."

Miranda sighed. "I'm sorry! God!" then she groaned. "Jesus Christ, you shouldn't have asked me to come. I feel ridiculous, I feel like someone's about to fucking stab me, I got mad over those painwaver things... Jesus..."

* * *

_It was almost like a nightmare. Concerts were supposed to be a place were you have a good time. Be with friends, drink some beer, dance and laugh. But so far, this concert was anything but fun. Miranda was stressed, Samantha was getting sex from people she clearly didn't want, and Charlotte was still in shock. It seemed really twisted that something that was supposed to be fun made us so miserable._

_Before the misery could completely sink in, that was when Todd came to the rescue._

* * *

"Hey!" he shouted, making his way over towards us. "I just spoke with one of the roadies. The show's gonna start in five minutes!" 

Samantha blinked. "Roadies?" she looked over towards the stage and saw a very large man in spikes, chains, and a black hood holding off a mob of young women. "You mean the seven foot tall Grim Reaper over there? _That's_ a roadie?"

Carrie's jaw dropped when she looked over in his direction. "You actually spoke to that thing? I'm surprised that he didn't break you in half!"

Todd just laughed. "Oh no, they never kill anybody unless someone threatens the band... or when the band gives them the OK."

A loud "gulp" was heard. Carrie, Miranda and Samantha glanced over at Charlotte, who looked like she was about to faint at any minute. Apparentally being told that she was in the same room with killer roadies didn't make her feel any better.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed. The crowd began to anxiously stir, within the next few minutes, music began to pulse throughout the room. The crowd began to scream and cheer as the dark red and purple lights flickered slightly, matching the same pace as the music. Lazers began to flicker, then wave to and fro across the arena. The screaming fans began to chant "Dethklok! Dethklok!", and suddenly...


	3. Chapter 3

**Deth and the City**

_Remember when I said "Never wear pink at a Dethklok concert?" This is why._

* * *

There was a very loud explosion of music. Guitars were blaring, and suddenly the band appeared on the stage (through trap doors, possibly). Following the explosion of music, there was a loud, monsterous roar from the lead singer, and a voice began to blare through the arena. His first couple words really took Carrie by surprise: _**"DO YOU FOLKS LIKE COFFEE!?"**_

However, her real surprise came when one of those purple lazers went zooming by the crowd, coming dangerously close to her and the girls. Suddenly there was a high pitch scream and she saw Samantha jump like a frightened cat in the cornor of her eye. Following that was a large splatter of blood that splashed onto both Carrie's pink dress and shoes. She gasped in complete and utter horror, glancing both at her ruined clothes and the dismembered corpse at her feet.

* * *

_At that time, I was a Dethklok virgin. I was completely unaware of what to expect at one of these concerts. But when Samantha's date, Todd, was sawed in half with a purple lazer and his blood and guts splattered all over my clothes, I finally understood why Charlotte didn't want to come here. She was screaming. Miranda was screaming. I was completely stunned. But of course, Samantha came to our rescue._

* * *

"Serves the bastard right." she muttered, then looked up at the stage. "Hey, there's that hot guitarist I was telling you about. Oh my, my, isn't he a sight for sore eyes?"

* * *

_If I wasn't covered in her date's blood, I would have wondered if she had completely lost her mind. But her words directed my attention onto the stage. And that's when I saw him. Not the guitarist. Someone else..._

* * *

Carrie managed to get her attention off of her blood splattered dress and look up at the stage. She did see the hot guitarist that Samantha was lusting for. He was a tall, blonde man with pale skin and insanely long hair which he was whipping around with every swing of his head. But her attention wasn't focused on the guitarist. She directed her gaze at the source of that monsterous roar.

* * *

_There he was. The famous lead singer of this insanely popular metal band. Nathan Explosion. I was looking right at him, and I could have sworn that he was looking right at me. I had to make sure. I looked down at my bloodstained dress, looked up at him, and sighed in disappointment. The lead singer managed to crack a smile (or a smirk) in the middle of his performance, then made a huge leap forward, towards the edge of the stage._

_Before I knew it, I had a finger in my face. He was pointing right at me, and screamed as loud as humanly possible:_

_**"PREPARE FOR ULTIMATE FLAVOR!! YOU'RE GONNA GET SOME, NOW! AND SCREAM FOR YOUR CREAM!"**_

_Awkward? Yes. But nevertheless, it was flattering._

_A few songs and several thousand casualities later, the concert was over. Charlotte looked as if she was overkilled from shock, Miranda looked impatient as ever, but Samantha seemed to be enjoying herself. She jumped right at the opportunity to meet the band backstage when she saw those scary roadies leading a few young girls in that direction. And as always, we came right along for the ride._

_There we were. Backstage. Surrounded by several naked women and several buckets of paint. I didn't understand what the paint was for until the band showed up. The women sauntered over to the paint, ripped off their clothes, and began to paint their rock gods. Honestly I didn't know what was the point of this strange metal ritual, but as always, Samantha was dying to find out._

* * *

"You paint them and they get aroused... this should be interesting..." she said with a grin, then took a step forward.

Miranda, concerned for the wellbeing of her friend, placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped the blonde from making another move. "Your clothes cost at least two grand. And you're going to risk getting paint smeared on it?"

Samantha gave her a look of disgust. "Don't be absurd!" she snapped, then proceeded to take off her jacket and unzip the back of her dress. "I'm keeping these in a safe place."

Carrie just sighed. "Oh God, here we go." then she wrapped an arm around Charlotte's shoulders. "I'm going to get some drinks in Charlotte's system. I think she's finally coming out of her stage of shock."

With that said, Carrie assisted her friend over towards the bar and sat her down on a stool. The bartender (one of Dethklok's roadies) made their favorite martinis in a matter of seconds, and a few drinks later, Charlotte seemed to be back to normal. All signs of stress seemed to disappear, but she still looked scarred for life. The brunette turned her head, looked at Carrie, and then gasped.

"Oh my God! You got blood all over your dress! It's ruined!" she cried.

Carrie groaned. "Ugh, I know!" she whined. "I can't believe it either, and this was my favorite one, too." after a moment, she looked up from her ruined dress and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Are you doing better now? You really gave us all a scare back there."

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah, yeah... I'm okay. I guess I was having a bit of a panic attack back there, but all of the stress and the pressure was getting to me. It felt like everyone's eyes were right on me and they wanted to rip me into bits and feed me to the dogs." then she looked up and gestured at Miranda. "And then _she_ almost gets us killed!" suddenly, Charlotte's rant came to an abrupt halt. "Hey, who's that with her?"

* * *

_I looked over at Miranda and rose both eyebrows. She was no longer alone, and was in the company of a business man. At least, that's what the suit and tie told me about him. They seemed to be having some sort of heated conversation or debate. Miranda's face looked irritated, yet interested. Charlotte and I left the table and moved in for a closer look._

* * *

"So, from what I hear, you have been brought into this concert without signing a pain waver. Is that correct?" the man in the suit asked the redhead.

Miranda gave him a mean look. "Of course I did. I'm not an idiot."

The man straightened his tie. "You do realize that in order to attend these concerts, pain wavers must be signed."

Miranda placed her hands on her hips and looked at him. "Listen, Mr...?"

"Ofdensen." was the response. "Charles Foster Ofdensen."

Miranda nodded. "Mr. Ofdensen... listen, I don't work for Dethklok. When I go to a concert, I don't sign contracts, I don't become part of the band's property, they don't own me. So therefore, I don't need to sign anything when I attend a concert. I'm not harming the band. If I ever did harm the band, I would get sued. If they harmed me, I would definately sue them. Actually you should be happy that Mr. Farlane did sign one of those pain wavers because I would have sued the band right then and there for second degree murder."

* * *

_The debate between the two intensified. At any moment I thought they were going to start screaming and fighting. Charlotte and I were looking at each other, then at Miranda. A lawyer at work, in her own territory. That was when we discovered the shocking truth._

* * *

"You're a lawyer, are you not?" Mr. Ofdensen asked.

Miranda nodded. "Of course. And I assume you are, too?"

He nodded. "I am Dethklok's attourney and manager. I've won many cases, I've kept them out of jail, but not once have I ever met someone such as you. If this ever was brought to court, I fear it would end badly on my part."

At that, Miranda just grinned. "Is that right?"

He grinned too. "Absolutely." after another grin from Miranda, he finally made his move. "What's your name?"

"Hobbes. Miranda Hobbes." was the response.

"Would you like a drink, Miss Hobbes?"

"Certainly."

* * *

_Charlotte and I couldn't believe it. We were shocked and happy in equal amounts. Two of the greatest lawyers hooking up and buying drinks. And we both knew what that would eventually lead to: either Mr. Ofdensen slipping rat poison in Miranda's martini, or the two heading back to the limo for "wine and other activities," as Samantha and the late Mr. Farlane put it. _

_And speaking of Samantha, Charlotte and I didn't have any trouble finding her._

* * *

"So's, you just gots into metals?"

"Why yes, actually. You see, my boyfriend introduced me to your music..."

"Where is he? I shoulds kill him."

"You already have. A lazer sawed him in half."

"That's brutal."

* * *

_Samantha had finally found what she came here for. There she was in all her glory, standing infront of Skwisgaar Skwigelf. He was the fastest guitarist in the world, and the best looking. The moment he saw Samantha taking her dress off, he focused right on her. _

* * *

"However, I never really liked him that much, so..." Samantha purred. "I'm sure I can forgive you."

Skwisgaar smirked and wrapped an arm around the woman's waist. "And I'ms beggings for your forgivesness." and he handed her a paintbrush.

Taken aback, Samantha held onto the paintbrush and blinked at it awkwardly. Then she looked over and noticed that all of the Dethklok groupies were painting the other band members. It didn't take long for her to catch on, and she chuckled slightly.

"I'm sorry but... why do you want me to paint you?" she couldn't help but ask. "I mean, true the paint is pretty cold, and that _always_ leads something..." while she spoke those words, she stroked the paint over his chest, so white paint covered his now hardened nipples. "But I don't understand... just what's the kink in it all?"

Skwisgaar chuckled at that. Samantha was amusing him. And the way she flirted was simply irresistable. "Why don'ts we try somethings else, then? Somethings a littles more kinky for your tastes?"

Whether it was that hot accent or the fact that Skwisgaar seemed to be a male version of herself, Samantha was won over. She liked him, he liked her. It was lust at first sight at it's best. Before Charlotte and Carrie could stop her, she and the blonde guitarist were already walking in the direction of the bathroom.

Charlotte shook her head. "How can she run off with him like that? Her boyfriend was just dismembered!"

Carrie sighed. "That's Samantha for you..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Deth and the City**

Charlotte groaned and crossed her arms. "I don't understand it at all. You've got blood and guts all over your dress, her boyfriend is dead, and she runs off with that... that... devil! Why am I even back here? This is making me a nervous wreck!"

Carrie wrapped an arm around Charlotte's shoulder. "Charlotte, honey, you need to relax. Be happy that everybody in here is more focused on getting laid then they are on how ridiculously out of place we look. Besides, the night's still pretty young. Maybe you'll find something fun to do later on."

* * *

_And before Charlotte could get another word in, that was when we heard a rather unexpected voice._

* * *

"Hey! You's beautiful! Wants to paints me?" 

Both women blinked, then turned their heads to look at the other guitarist. Light brown hair fell from his scalpe and ended at his hips, and he had a small amount of facial hair. But that wasn't what Charlotte and Carrie were focusing on at the moment. Like the rest of the band members, this one had his shirt off. However, unlike his friend, this one wasn't covered in paint.

* * *

_Toki Wartooth. The second fastest guitarist in the world, and the sweetest out of all of the members of Dethklok. He seemed more like a Beatles person rather then the guitarist of a metal band, but when he smiled at Charlotte with that innocent little face of his, I have no doubt in my mind that she felt better almost instantly._

* * *

"Paint you?" she repeated, then grinned. "Wh...why do you want me to paint you?" 

Toki just smiled. "Because you's beautiful!"

Charlotte blushed hugely and began to fiddle with her hair. "Well..." she took the paintbrush out of his hand. "If you insist!"

Toki looked overjoyed. It was as if at any moment, he was going to throw his arms in the air and yell "I has a beautiful goyel paintings me!!" He wrapped an arm around her, Charlotte's face glowing all the while, and the two of them walked away from a grinning Carrie Bradshaw. She stood there for a moment, taking in her surrounding and keeping an eye out for the lead singer, wherever he had been. She didn't have to wait long, because he came walking out of the men's room with his shirt off, his chest covered in light blue paint, and at least four naked women surrounding him.

_I must have been a Rock God magnet at that time, because as soon as he exited the men's room, he was turning his head in every direction as if he was looking for someone. Then he saw me. He took one look at my face, then at my bloody clothes, and then came right on over._

"Hey, you're that chick in the pink who had that guy's guts splash all over you. That's _brutal_." he said.

Carrie made a face. "Oh, I know. The dress I don't mind too much, but it got all over my _shoes_..." she whined.

Nathan blinked. "Gore on my Shoes... that's a good song title."

* * *

_He wasn't the brightest one, was he? But that didn't matter. He made up for it in his own way. While I was standing there, drinking my martini while he thought of more song titles that related to my bloodstained clothes, a few of his groupies seemed to recognize me._

* * *

"Oh my GOD!" one of them, a girl with bright red hair, shouted. "You're Carrie Bradshaw, aren't you!?" 

Nathan rose his eyebrows, then looked at the redhead. "What?"

"The lady who writes Sex and the City, right!?" another girl, this time with purple hair, chirped.

Carrie gave a nervous laugh when Nathan turned his attention to her. "Uhh... yeah..." she said through her laughs. "Yeah, that's me!"

"Oh my God, really!? I LOVE you!" the girls shouted. "What are you doing at a Dethklok concert?! You like Dethklok!? That's so cool! My favorite band and my favorite writer all rolled up together!"

* * *

_It was a strange experience. These girls came to this concert to bang the hell out of the band members, and I came here because someone forced me to keep her company. I never expected these naked twenty-something-year-olds to start asking me for autographs and to take pictures of me and Nathan together. But when the crowd died down a bit and the voice behind Dethklok was alone, that's when things really began to get interesting._

* * *

"So, uh... you write about sex?" Nathan asked. "Cause you know, uh... I was thinking about writing about it too, you know. Hm... sex and metal... interesting combo..." 

Carrie rose an eyebrow. "Right... so, you write all the songs?"

"Yeah. Urm, most of the time, yeah." was the response, which was more like a series of grumbles if anything.

"You were thinking about song titles earlier on." Carrie chirped. "How about you name one _Sexklok_, or... _Deth and the City_? Something about New York and good sex?"

"_Sexklok_... _Deth and the City_... not bad." he said, then grinned. "How about _Guts On My Groupie's Tits_?"

* * *

_If there was one thing that irritated me... it was being called a groupie._

* * *

"Uh... I have something to tell you. I uh... never listened to your music before." Carrie said, inhaling through her teeth as she did so. "I, um... never really liked listening to metal." 

Nathan just stared at her. Jaw dropped. As if she had completely mortified him, or terribly confused him. It was a good thing that the groupies and other band members didn't hear her, otherwise they probably would have given her the exact same look. She just stared right back, just as lost and as confused as he was, waiting for his response. Her gut instinct was telling her that it probably wouldn't be a very good one, though...

"Uhh... I don't... understand." he said.

Carrie paused for a moment, and after a long silence, finally spoke. "What's not to understand?"

"...What else could you have possibly listened to if you weren't listening to us?"

* * *

_Any other time, I would have found him to be a self-absorbed asshole and would have walked away right then and there. To my surprise, he didn't say it in the sense that he was full of himself. He said it as if he was actually very confused instead of being sarcastic and overconfident. And that was all I needed to stick around just a little longer._


End file.
